


Confide In Me

by MizuFisk



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Spoilers, also woah i can’t format on this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuFisk/pseuds/MizuFisk
Summary: Terasaka and Itona talk about the mistakes they’ve made over the past year, and how to get over them.





	Confide In Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaramelleCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelleCat/gifts).



> Haha woah. This formatting isn’t mucho bueno. Sorry if this is really bad by the way, I tried.

Itona was a confusing soul, that much was obvious. It had been almost half an hour since the rest of the gang had left, pizza boxes, empty drink cans, video game cases and board games were cluttered all over the carpet and yet… Itona had yet to leave and return home. Terasaka didn’t mind, not that he’d admit it, as he enjoyed the shrimp’s company, though he had to admit it was strange. Itona never seemed to stick around for long, but here he was. Sat rigidly on the sofa, staring stoically ahead at a TV that had long since been turned off. It concerned him, but Terasaka was at a loss for what to say. What could he say? Itona had never acted like this before. Maybe-

“Do you ever… have regrets?”

Startled, Terasaka glanced at Itona. “Of course I do, where’d this come from all of a sudden?”

Itona just hummed and continued to stare at the blank TV screen, though his eyebrows had furrowed slightly. Now, Terasaka wouldn’t call himself an expert at reading people, but he had dealt with enough upset Muramatsus and Yoshidas to know that something was troubling Itona. Though what was bothering him was a mystery, he hadn’t showed sadness like this since they had… killed the Octopus.

Ah.

That would explain it.

Terasaka swallowed thickly and rubbed his nose, he had tried to think of that event as little as possible. He had reflected on his actions from the past year once and had experienced so much regret and slight self hatred that it must have been unhealthy. He couldn’t imagine what Itona was going through. He had made so many mistakes, but compared to Itona it was almost nothing.

Terasaka sighed deeply and sat himself down next to Itona. He didn’t exactly know how to comfort someone like Itona, who was usually so reserved and cold. But he could try, because he was his friend and Terasaka couldn’t leave this behaviour unchecked.

He cleared his throat. “Y’know… he wouldn’t want ya to feel… like… like…” he fumbled for a word, “this.” He finished lamely.

Itona scoffed. “Sure.” His voice was brittle.

“Hey, ‘m serious. I spent an entire year with that guy. An’ I’m sure he’s already forgiven ya for all the stuff you did, so you should forgive yourself too.” Terasaka said, frowning slightly.

“When’d you get so philosophical.” Itona mumbled, though it probably didn’t come out as scathing as he probably intended for it to be.

Terasaka simply sighed again and wrapped an arm around him, hugging him closer. “Y’know, it’s okay to admit you’re upset. Ya don’t hafta be on top of everything all the time. It helps no one if ya keep all of your emotions all bottled up like this, ‘specially not yourself.”

Itona snorted in disdain but didn’t pull away from the embrace, and instead leaned into it. “I guess you’d know about that, huh.”

“You could say that, yeah. ‘M not forcing you to talk or anything… but… just know that I’m here to listen, yeah?”

“Hm, if you say so.”

“I do say so. An’ you better believe it. ‘Cause I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

Itona only hummed contently and rested his head on the other’s shoulder, prompting Terasaka to start rubbing slow circles on his back. They stayed like that for a while, so quiet that the only sounds were of their own breathing and the cars driving up and down the street from out the open window.

“I just…” Itona started, “I just did so much terrible stuff you know? I made so many mistakes and… and…” it was clear that he was forcing his words out.

“It’s okay, you’re alright.” Terasaka soothed. “Jus’ get it all out.”

“I killed people. I must’ve. I destroyed so much property. I hurt people, so many people-”

“You didn’t have any control over ya actions back then though. It wasn’t your fault.”

Itona shook his head and buried his face into Terasaka’s shoulder. It was strange, seeing him this vulnerable, and the motion unlocked a sense of uneasiness within Terasaka. His words didn’t seem to be getting through to the other boy.

“M’kay look.” Terasaka said. “I’ve done plenty of bad stuff as well. I’ve made more mistakes than I can even count an’... thinking about those mistakes did me a lot worse than I would’ve liked. So take it from me, an’ put it in the past. I forgive you, everyone else forgives you. So jus’ put it behind you an’ start again, yeah?”

“I hurt you.” Itona mumbled.

“An’ I forgave you.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause I know you now. I know you wouldn’t hurt me in ya right mind, or anyone else a that.” Terasaka grinned down at him. “You’ve changed for the better an’ we all love ya for who you are, so you should too.”

Itona’s face warmed slightly and he gave a small smile despite his better judgement. “I guess. But that doesn’t change the facts.”

“Of course it doesn’t, but a fact is that you had no idea what you were doin’ so in my eyes, it’s all good.”

“Yeah, in _your_ eyes.” Itona retorted.

“In my eyes. An’ everyone else’s. There’s no one to blame ‘cept _him_.” Terasaka said the last word with venom. And Itona knew exactly who he was referring to.

White robes, white hood, white lab.

All in the past.

“All in the past.” Itona said in a low voice.

“All in the past.” Terasaka repeated, smiling.

They drifted into a comfortable silence after that, and Terasaka felt the other’s soft breathing lulling him to sleep. He actually never realised how comforting Itona’s presence was until now, and he hoped that he had helped the other to relax somewhat. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about him.

“Hey.” Itona’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“Can we… stay like this for a bit?” He sounded tired.

“O’ course. G’night Shrimp.”

“Night… Idiot Terasaka.”


End file.
